


Together in Paris

by Sarah1281



Category: 1776 (1972)
Genre: Humor, Post-Canon, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah1281/pseuds/Sarah1281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, John, I do believe that you might be the absolute worst diplomat I've ever seen." Post-Movie, Franklin and Adams are reunited as fellow commissioners trying to get French aid. Adams is eager to start but Franklin has his reservations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the beginning of Adams' and Franklin's time together as diplomats in Paris in 1778.

"You know, John, I do believe that you might be the absolute worst diplomat I've ever seen," Dr. Benjamin Franklin remarked to John Adams the minute John Quincy was settled in another room and the pair were alone together.

"You could at least wait until I actually did something undiplomatic," Adams groused.

"I could," Franklin agreed easily enough. "But we all know that it will happen soon enough so why wait?"

"Because if you do then you'll have the opportunity to actually use what I did against me to prove your point?" Adams suggested.

"True," Franklin freely admitted. "But I can do that either way and I highly doubt you will be able to get through one meeting with these people without horribly offending them or, at best, causing them to think that you are incredible boring."

Adams rubbed his chin. "You know, I've never been called boring before."

"That's only because you're too busy being obnoxious and disliked," Franklin explained. "But if things go well they won't realize that about you upon your first meeting though I'm afraid the secret will be out by the time the week is."

"Have less faith in me, Franklin," Adams deadpanned, shaking his head in annoyance.

Franklin cocked his head. "I would, John, but I'm not entirely sure that that's healthy given that we are to be partners in this."

"Well, freely letting me know that you only have the bare minimum of faith in me isn't exactly reassuring," Adams shot back.

"I could start lying to you, John, but I didn't think that that would be very conducive to our work relationship, either," Franklin told him.

"No, don't start lying," Adams ordered. "You know, we have worked together before with some success."

"Oh, I know," Franklin replied. "And it's not that I don't doubt your commitment or your skills. I just don't think that one of your many talents is diplomacy."

"Because I am obnoxious and disliked," Adams concluded.

"That is part of it, yes," Franklin agreed. "By God, John, you managed to get each and every member of our very versatile Congress to agree on that much and that's no mean feat."

"So my status as being obnoxious and disliked brings people together," Adams said matter-of-factly. "Charming."'

"When I talk to you, I can generally count on you to say exactly what you mean and to mean exactly what you say," Franklin declared.

Adams wasn't sure how to react to that. "Thank you," he finally settled on.

"That is usually a good trait to have, yes, even if you do sometimes take it too far," Franklin concurred. "But not in politics and certainly not in diplomacy."

"We've had this conversation before and I maintain that I am living proof that you can go places in politics without having to disguise everything you think," Adams said firmly. "But why diplomacy more so than politics?"

Franklin decided to answer that question with one of his own. "How, exactly, do you expect your tenure as a diplomat here in France to go?"

Adams was a little surprised at the question. "I suppose that we will need to meet with the King and some of his ministers to discuss the particulars about the aid that they will send."

Franklin nodded. "Eventually, yes. And?" he prompted.

Adams blinked. "I…had rather thought that that would be it."

"It's really a good thing that we're having this conversation now," Franklin decided. "Because otherwise I can just see you demanding to see the King or something equally ludicrous and offensive."

Adams looked suspiciously at him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"How do you feel about small talk and series of seemingly never-ending parties?" Franklin asked, abruptly changing the subject.

Adams had known Franklin for far too long to think that he could refuse to answer the question and expect the conversation to keep going. "I hate them. Why?"

"That is precisely what I have spent most of the last year and a half here doing," Franklin revealed.

Adams snorted. "I am hardly surprised."

"Perhaps not but I don't think you quite understand," Franklin cautioned.

"What is it that you don't think I understand?" Adams inquired. "The fact that you enjoy the more frivolous things in life such as those?"

"Regardless of my own inclination, partaking in small talk and making my presence felt at those parties is a vital part of diplomacy and I couldn't have gotten them to sign that treaty without it," Franklin insisted.

Adams blinked. "How do you figure that one?"

"France is a country whose nobility have all the power and who are ruled by their passions and their pleasures," Franklin clarified. "They just fought a war with England not long ago and though England was victorious it is still paying off those debts. France didn't get anything out of the war and don't stand to gain much here. Convincing them that we can both win by ourselves and that they should help us anyway is rather complicated and they are far more inclined to listen to some British colonists who wish to break free from a monarchy if they like us. We need them here, not the other way around."

"France has long since been England's enemy," Adams protested. "Surely there is a reason."

"That is certainly a great help and the French are eager to get back at England for their loss but they do not appreciate feeling pressured or like we're making demands of them," Franklin continued. "These are very proud, very powerful people and if we – and by we I mostly mean you – offend them then we risk watching all of their aid dry up and, with it, any hope we might have of winning this war."

"So what do you suggest I do?" Adams demanded.

"You could try letting me do all the talking," Franklin suggested.

He and Adams exchanged glances.

Franklin sighed. "I didn't think so."


End file.
